Maverick Hunters
A Maverick Hunter, hence its name, it is one of the only species of vertebrate to resemble a video game character (along with Elecman.EXEs, Bass.EXEs, and Protoman), with this species resembling maverick hunters from the Megaman X series. It is the most advanced species on the planet, about 5% smarter than humans, can build 8% more advanced tech than humans, have much more advanced culture, etc. leaving humans as the second most advanced species on the planet. Male maverick hunters can resemble Megaman X, Megaman X's Zero, Axl, Original Gate, Battle Armored Gate, Lumine, Middy, Techno, Green Biker Reploid, Dynamo, and even unnamed male reploids, unnamed maverick hunters from Day of Sigma anime, Megaman X5 male reploids, Megaman X6 male reploids, and Megaman X6 Researcher reploid, with females resembling Alia, Layer, Cinnamon, Iris, and even unnamed female reploids, Megaman X5 female reploids, and Megaman X6 female reploids. Their direct ancestors were a group of prehistoric dylanuses of North America that increased intelligence, evolved armored parts of the body, etc about 2 million years ago. Maverick hunters are good friends with humans and rule earth along with humans. They are omnivores, feeding on the same food as what humans eat. They live in all continents, except Antarctica. Since they're smarter than humans, they can go to school ago about 11 months old and finish school at 3 years old with no problem, and start college at the same age and finish college at 4 years old, and they could get their own job earlier than humans. Maverick hunters seem to learn and solve problems 68% faster than humans, even newborn maverick hunters are ready to learn. Their average lifespan is about 5,500 years, and their lifespan is expected to increase due to advancements of modern medicines. Just like humans, maverick hunters have domesticated their own animals, but are great masters of domesticating animals, even animals that humans can't tame, including tapirs (livestock), African buffaloes (livestock), warthogs (livestock), black rhinoceroses (livestock), mule deer (livestock), Thomson's gazelle (livestock), bongos (livestock), sable antelopes (livestock), cassowaries (livestock), flamingos (livestock), Madagascar giant dylanuses (livestock), black bears (pets), lemurs (pets), African leopards (pets), wounders (pets), spotted hyenas (pets), meerkats (pets), and dylanuses (pets). Unlike humans, all maverick hunters prefer to protect many plants and animals species and save them from extinction, so there are no such thing as maverick hunter poachers, smugglers, etc, even from the beginning of human civilization. Just like their dylanus ancestors and unlike humans, they don't get fat as the result of their stronger immune system, this kind of immune system gives them an advantage in adapting well in workplaces such as gyms, movie studios & theme parks (for stunts, etc.), sports, etc. Maverick Hunter *Conservation Status: Least Concern *Domain: Eukarya *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Subphylum: Vertebrata *Class: Mammalia *Order: Carnivora *Family: Felidae *Superfamily: Dylanusids *Genus: Allocorythin *Species: Tamodorus *Scientific Name: Allocorythin Tamodorus Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Dylanusids Category:Sapient Species Category:Creatures Category:International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species Members Category:Megaman Species Category:Humanoids Category:Video Game Species Category:Sapient Dylanusid Species Category:Bipedal Species